The Apple Falls Far
by Raikoutsun
Summary: AU setelah badai Season 1. Seorang prajurit harus pintar menyembunyikan keinginannya. Seorang tahanan tak layak mendapatkan ampun. Sokka tidak pernah mempertanyakan aturan... sampai sekarang. Diterjemahkan dari fic berjudul sama oleh AvocadoLove.


Judul : The Apple Falls Far

Rating : M

Warning : Perkosaan dan penyiksaan implisit terhadap anak di bawah umur

Summary : AU setelah badai Season 1. Seorang prajurit harus pintar menyembunyikan keinginannya. Seorang tahanan tak layak mendapatkan ampun. Sokka tidak pernah mempertanyakan aturan... sampai sekarang. Diterjemahkan dari fic berjudul sama oleh AvocadoLove.

Author asli : AvocadoLove

Translator notes : Fic ini sudah berlisensi untuk saya terjemahkan, dan ini adalah karya terjemahan saya yang pertama. Fic ini angst dan berkesan banget buat ukuran Avatar, saya sendiri sampe mau nangis waktu pertama kali baca. Semoga bisa dinikmati dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan sama baiknya dibandingkan karya aslinya yang berbahasa Inggris. Saya tidak menerjemahkan ala kadarnya, tapi saya mengurangi dan menambahi sedikit di sana dan di sini tanpa mengubah makna demi kenyamanan pembaca. Feel free to read and review. Flame akan dipakai untuk membakar bokong King Julien XD. Enjoy :)

o0o

Sokka telah mengunjungi lebih banyak desa dan berbicara dengan lebih banyak orang dari yang dapat dia hitung sejak hari yang gila itu, sejak saat Aang mencair dari es dan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tetapi setelah menjalani itu semua, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, hidup di antara orang-orang desa yang tumbuh bersamanya dulu, diperlakukan seperti seorang pria dewasa -sederajat dengan mereka- untuk pertama kalinya...

Dia harus bepergian beribu mil dari Kutub Selatan, menghindar dari kejaran pengendali api yang gila, roh hutan yang marah, dan bahkan lebih buruk lagi... Katara di harinya yang buruk. Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, semua itu tidak terasa sia-sia. Sokka merasa ia sudah kembali ke rumah lagi.

Dia berjalan menelusuri pantai bersama ayahnya, menuju tempat yang lebih terlindung, tepat setelah batu-batu karang yang memecah ombak laut. Di sana, ayahnya berlutut untuk menunjukkan sebuah bola yang berbentuk aneh - penemuan terbarunya.

"Aku menamainya," Hakoda menghentikan kalimatnya demi menciptakan efek mengesankan. "Stink and Sink!" 1

Sokka tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tergelak, tekanan dan kekhawatiran terakhir serasa terlepas dari dirinya. Lagipula, apapula yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan? "Ha! Itu bagus, Yah!"

Hakoda menyeringai dan menepuk bahu putranya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Sesuatu yang kupikir akan kausukai." Lalu ia mengedip penuh rahasia.

Sokka mengikuti ayahnya kembali ke perkemahan, berhenti setiap sekitar dua puluh yard untuk bertukar salam dengan setiap orang yang ia temui, para penduduk yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia jumpai. Wajahnya terasa pegal akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum. Akhirnya Hakoda membawanya menuju sisi lain pantai; sebuah tempat dimana ombak dingin dari teluk memecah pada karang tebing yang terjal. Hanya ada sebuah jalur pasir yang sempit yang memisahkan laut dan karang, dan di bawahnya, sebuah gua yang gelap.

Bato berdiri dan memeriksa ujung gua. Dia tersenyum seraya melihat Sokka dan ayahnya mendekat dan menyambut Sokka dengan sebuah pelukan. "Kau sudah lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu!" Bukan pertama kalinya kata-kata itu didengar Sokka hari ini, namun perkataan Bato itu sedikit lebih bermakna, karena terakhir kalinya Sokka melihat Bato hanyalah beberapa bulan lalu di Abby.

Dada Sokka mengembang penuh dengan kebanggan - tanpa sadar ia berdiri lebih tegak, mencoba untuk terlihat lebih tinggi.

Hakoda tersenyum melihat itu, tetapi kemudian ia menarik perhatian Sokka pada gua gelap itu lagi. "Kami menangkapnya tepat setelah badai dahsyat hampir mengoyak kapal kami," ujarnya sambil memimpin Sokka masuk ke dalam gua.

Yang mereka tangkap adalah... seorang pemuda.

Paling tidak itulah yang Sokka kira pada pertama kali ia melihat sang tawanan. Di dalam gua itu seorang pemuda setengah kelaparan berdiri merosot, kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala. Rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya menahannya sehingga ia tidak bisa duduk dan - demi para roh, Sokka bahkan dapat menghitung tulang rusuknya. Setiap ruas tulang rusuknya.

Pemuda itu berputar, mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap tajam pada mereka. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia terikat, kunciran konyol di kepalanya telah dipotong habis dan sekarang rambut menumbuhi kepalanya, dadanya yang kurus dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas yang Sokka bahkan tidak _ingin_ membayangkannya... dan mata emas pemuda itu nyaris meleleh karena benci.

Sokka mengenali mata itu.

"Dia... dia Pangeran Zuko," ujar Sokka, lantai gua di bawahnya seakan-akan membuka dan menelannya. Pengendali api jahat yang mengejar Aang, adik perempuannya, dan dirinya sendiri keliling dunia, sebelum menghilang beberapa saat setelah badai dahsyat itu. Badai itu...

"Ya," jawab Hakoda, nada kepuasan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Nada suara yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan saat pekerjaannya telah selesai dengan baik. "Kami tahu."

Zuko hanya menatapnya dan membuat Sokka merasa dingin.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, anakku?" tanya Hakoda.

Zuko masih bertatapan dengan Sokka – matanya terlihat terlalu besar, terlalu cemerlang untuk wajahnya. Sokka tak dapat mengatakan apakah dirinya berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dengan tak kentara, ataukah dirinya memang gemetar melihat Zuko.

"_Yeah, aku tahu dia_," sebenarnya Sokka ingin berkata seperti itu. "_Bajingan yang menyerang desa kita, mengancam Gran-Gran, dan membakar Pulau Kyoshi_." Kalimat itu sudah menggantung pada ujung lidahnya, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Tapi Sokka tidak mengatakannya.

Ia malah mengangkat bahu. "Dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang selalu mencoba menangkap Aang. Aku tahu tentangnya."

Zuko bergeser sedikit, membuat rantai yang mengikat tangannya di atas kepala bergemerincing. "Kau," ujar Zuko dengan suara parau. "Kau memiliki hubungan dengan... dengan monster _ini_? Gadis itu juga?"

Sokka membuka mulutnya untuk menyerukan sesuatu sebagai balasan - mungkin sesuatu yang jenaka. Tetapi ayahnya sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu. Satu pukulan mengenai sisi kepala Zuko, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menghantam ulu hatinya dengan cepat.

Kemudian Hakoda melangkah mundur, bergabung dengan Sokka seraya mengangguk seperti tidak ada hal yang tidak wajar yang terjadi. Peristiwa yang baru saja itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, namun sangat tidak terduga sampai Sokka tak sempat bereaksi sama sekali. "Dia putra Raja Api Ozai," ujar Hakoda datar. Saat itu Sokka hanya bisa mencoba untuk tidak menatap Zuko yang berusaha untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam kesakitan -meski gagal-, suaranya yang terengah-engah terdengar sangat memilukan. "Surat sudah dikirim ke Negara Api. Syarat pembebasannya adalah gencatan senjata di seluruh wilayah perairan kita. Kita bisa mendapat kabar balasan kapan saja."

Kemudian Hakoda meletakkan tangannya di bahu putranya, tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukuli pemuda seumuran Sokka, dan membawa Sokka keluar dari gua lagi.

Sinar matahari di luar gua menghangatkan kulit Sokka, dan udara yang berbau garam terasa sejuk.

Sokka tak berani menjenguk kembali ke dalam gua.

o0o

Hidangan yang disajikan seharusnya adalah hidangan terbaik yang Sokka makan dalam sebulan itu. Memang makanan itu dibuat oleh beberapa pasang tangan yang membantu, tentu saja lebih baik daripada makanan buatan seorang saudara perempuan yang kadang menyebalkan. Tetapi Sokka tak bisa menyingkirkan gambaran kulit pucat pangeran Zuko yang membalut rusuk-rusuknya yang kurus.

Sokka menyantap daging asin yang sangat lezat, menenggak masakan rebusan, dan tertawa saat pria-pria sukunya menceritakan hal-hal yang luar biasa. Tetapi, saat tidak ada yang melihat, ia membungkus sebongkah besar daging anjing laut dalam lembaran rumput laut dan menyembunyikannya dalam kantungnya.

Rasa gelisah mengusiknya, sama seperti anjing kutub dengan tulang curian, tetapi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada semua orang ia tidak langsung kembali ke kantung tidurnya. Ia menyelinap ke gua.

_Tindakan yang bodoh_, pikirnya seraya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti. Ia sendirian. _Dia itu Pangeran Zuko... orang jahat yang penuh dengan kebencian. Ayah tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kita tidak bisa menahan pengendali api di kapal yang terbuat dari kayu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan ia tetap berada di bawah kendali kami..._

Namun Sokka tidak berhenti, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga kedua mulut gua. Bulan tinggi jauh di atas kepala, memancarkan cahaya yang cukup untuk melihat. Menuruti instingnya, Zuko masih terbangun dan waspada - namun tetap berdiri terikat pada dinding gua. Apakah mereka paling tidak membiarkannya berbaring untuk tidur?

Zuko menyentakkan tubuhnya sebagai reaksi ketika ia melihat Sokka datang. Mata emasnya berkedip pada Sokka, lalu pada pintu jalan masuk yang terbuka, lalu kembali lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" geramnya. "Untuk menyombongkan diri dan mengasihaniku?"

Demi para roh, orang ini betulan brengsek. "Mungkin."

Sang Pangeran tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menghirup nafas yang dalam dan gemetar melalui hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi lewat mulut. Sokka dapat melihat tulang-tulang rusuknya mengembang dan mengempis lagi bersamaan dengan gerakan itu... dan ia benar-benar berharap bahwa bekas di tubuhnya itu hanyalah coreng moreng kotoran belaka, bukannya kumpulan memar yang menghitam... Mengapa ia tidak dipakaikan baju? Hawa di dalam gua lembap dan dingin, bahkan bagi seorang pengendali api sekalipun.

Yah, sebaiknya Sokka segera melaksanakan tujuannya sehingga ia bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantung. "Apa kau lapar?"

Mata Zuko mendadak terpancang pada dirinya lagi, dan pada tatapannya terdapat kewaspadaan dan ketakutan yang tidak Sokka harapkan terlihat di sana. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Um, kau tahu, makanan?" Sokka bertanya balik dan menarik keluar daging berlapis rumput laut dari dalam kantongnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sokka tidak menyukai bagaimana bahu Zuko kembali lemas karena lega. Memang apa yang Zuko kira akan dikatakan oleh Sokka?

Pemuda sialan itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dan seraya mengangkat bahu, Sokka membuka bungkusan rumput laut itu dan melangkah maju mendekati Zuko. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tidak bisa digunakan karena terikat rantai, memaksanya untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengambil daging yang dibawa Sokka dengan giginya. Tanpa ragu-ragu. Tanpa rasa malu. Kelaparan yang dideritanya telah menyingkirkan jauh-jauh rasa malu darinya. Meskipun begitu, Sokka memegangi daging yang ia bawa mendekati mulut sang tahanan seiring kunyahan pertamanya. Dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sokka menggulung rumput laut pembungkus daging dan memberikannya juga kepada Zuko.

Sokka menarik kembali kedua tangannya saat Zuko sudah menghabiskan makanannya, meski kelihatannya Zuko sudah siap untuk menjilat jari-jari Sokka hingga bersih. Sokka hanya membawa makanan sebanyak yang bisa dimakan satu orang.

Tatapan Zuko terarah padanya lagi. "Kenapa?" tanya sang Pangeran, dan suaranya terhenti setelah satu kata itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Suara langkah kaki yang menapak pada jalur pasir di luar gua menyelamatkan Sokka dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Zuko. Tatum, seorang kapten bawahan ayah Sokka melangkah masuk dengan angkuh, seakan-akan dirinyalah sang empunya tempat, namun terhenti begitu Sokka terlihat oleh matanya.

"Sokka," sapanya, dan Sokka tidak mengabaikan kilatan kegelisahan di matanya : seperti seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap basah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sokka hanya mengangkat bahu. "Memberi makan malam pada tahanan." Lalu, "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Tatum tidak menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara gemerincing rantai - Zuko mencoba melangkah mundur sejauh yang diizinkan oleh ikatan pada tangannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun desah napasnya yang cepat bergema dengan aneh di dalam gua.

Dan Tatum hanya tersenyum - senyum yang aneh dan mencurigakan. "Tentu saja, untuk memenuhi _kebutuhanku_."

Semua hal mendadak saling berkait menjadi satu dan menjadi jelas : tidak adanya penjagaan di pintu gua, ketakutan Zuko yang berlebihan... Sokka merasa lantai gua di bawahnya menganga dan menelannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap Tatum dengan tajam dan berpikir : _Kau... dulu kau suka bermain kuda-kudaan denganku dan Katara saat kami masih kecil!_

Gema nafas Zukolah yang menarik Sokka kembali ke dunia nyata. Sesuatu di dalam suara itu menguatkan jiwanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di antara Tatum dan si tahanan yang terikat itu. Pengendali api atau bukan, semua ini tidak benar. "Tidak malam ini," ujar Sokka dengan suara rendah.

Mata Tatum menyipit. "Apakah Chief Hakoda tahu tentang ini? Tentu saja ia tahu," ia berujar dengan suara menggeram, sebelum Sokka bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian, secara mengejutkan matanya melebar kembali dan menatap curiga. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Awasi dirimu, Sokka. Bajingan kecil ini menggigit." Dan dengan demikian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat itu Sokka sudah merasa mual dan tidak enak, namun ia menguatkan dirinya sampai suara langkah kaki Tatum menghilang ditelan kesunyian. Kemudian ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding gua. Sekarang ialah yang bernapas terengah-engah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Sokka berpaling pada Zuko dan... kata tajam mungkin tidak terlalu tepat. Terlalu halus untuk menggambarkan tatapan mata Zuko yang terbakar kebencian dan ketakutan yang tidak disembunyikan. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhku sedikit saja, aku bersumpah pada Agni aku akan membunuhmu!" ulangnya. Kata-kata itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya, cukup sering untuk membuatnya kehilangan makna.

Oh, demi para roh...

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan segera melaksanakannya tanpa memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk berpikir dua kali. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, tapi lagi-lagi... Sokka berpikir dirinya sedang mengalami malam yang aneh.

Secara tiba-tiba Sokka bergerak mendekati Zuko. Sang Pangeran melancarkan tendangan ke arahnya, namun tak seperti omong besarnya tadi, tendangan itu begitu pelan dan lemah. Sokka menepisnya dengan mudah - seraya mempertanyakan mengapa ia tak menggunakan pengendalian api. Sebenarnya apa dalam kondisi seperti itu Zuko masih bisa mengendalikan api? Lalu Sokka memutuskan kunci rantai pembelenggu Zuko dengan sisi tajam bumerangnya.

Gembok besi itu terlepas dan Zuko jatuh dengan keras ke tanah.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentak Sokka. "Pergi dari sini dan lari secepat yang kau bisa! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Sokka tidak perlu mengulangi kata-katanya. Dia berguling dan mencoba berdiri di atas kedua kakinya - namun sepertinya semua anggota tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh, sisi wajahnya yang tidak terbakar terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lama terbelenggu miring ke sisi kanan, mungkin karena bulan-bulan yang dilaluinya hanya dengan sedikit makanan untuk dimakan, mungkin karena penyiksaan itu... semuanya. Ia melangkah sempoyongan, jatuh, dan bangkit kembali. Tiga langkah yang menyakitkan berhasil ia lalui kali itu - kakinya gemetar hebat karena keletihan yang teramat sangat. Ia terjatuh sedikit lagi, tinggal beberapa meter jaraknya dari mulut gua, dan tak sanggup bangkit kembali.

"Tidaktidaktidaak..." rintihnya seraya menggapaikan tangannya pada laut... pada kebebasan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Menggapai.

Sokka berdiri di sana, tidak yakin, namun kemudian meski ragu-ragu ia mendekati Zuko untuk membantunya duduk. Harga diri Zuko masih tersisa dan yah, ia masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk mendorong Sokka mundur dan bersandar pada dinding gua dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Kemudian ia meringkukkan tubuhnya, lututnya menempel pada dadanya, dan menundukkan kepala. Sokka tidak tahu ia menangis atau tidak, tapi ia curiga Zuko memang menangis.

"Aku akan bicara pada ayahku," ujar Sokka sambil berjongkok, hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Zuko. Namun ia tidak ingin menyentuh Zuko - ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadapnya. "Mereka tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa Raja A-ayahmu- tidak ingin kau diperlakukan seperti ini." Sokka menghentikan kalimatnya, mendadak merasa bahwa ia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

Lama kemudian baru Zuko menjawab. "Sampai sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh ayahku untuk menerima surat dan mengirimkan balasannya tiga kali," jawabnya, hari-hari panjangnya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dalam setiap kata. "Aku menulis sendiri suratnya. Aku bahkan _memohon-mohon _padanya. Aku mungkin sudah tidak punya kehormatan lagi, tapi aku tetap anaknya. Aku-dia tidak menginginkanku. Ia berpikir aku ini lemah..." gumamnya lemah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap tangan dan pergelangan tangannya yang lecet dan berdarah. Kata 'Ia memang benar' mengambang di udara, tak terucapkan.

Namun kemudian Zuko menatap Sokka, suaranya datar. "Ayahmu lebih buruk lagi."

Tubuh Sokka menegang. "Diam."

"Dia membunuh pamanku. Dia membunuhnya meskipun kami sudah menyerah! Dia membantai kru kapalku-"

Zuko menatap ngeri saat Sokka meraih tangannya dengan kasar, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat sebelum ia menghentikan tatapan itu. Namun tatapan ngeri itu pulalah yang mencegah Sokka menghajar Zuko. Lagipula Zuko sudah cukup banyak dihajar sebelumnya.

"Chief Hakoda tahu apa yang terjadi," Zuko melanjutkan, setelah momen yang cukup menegangkan. "Dia mengizinkan itu terjadi. Bahkan mungkin memerintahkannya."

Sokka menelan ludahnya, terasa berat dan pahit. "Negara Api membunuh ibuku." Dia tidak sedang mencoba membuat pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak sedang mencoba. _Dia tidak._

"Aku menyesal," secara mengejutkan, Zuko membalas perkataannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat keluargamu ternyata tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Diamlah!" Sokka mengulangi perintahnya, dan kali itu Zuko menurut.

o0o

Beberapa saat kemudian Zuko jatuh tertidur, jatuh begitu saja di lantai seakan-akan kantuk menyerangnya begitu saja dan ia tidak memiliki apapun yang tersisa untuk melawan.

Sokka tidak yakin ia akan bisa tidur lagi. Yah setidaknya tidak tanpa mimpi buruk. Meski begitu ia menyerah juga pada kantuk dan tertidur beberapa saat setelah tengah malam. Ia terbangun ketika dikiranya cahaya matahari pertama pagi sudah menyinari - namun ternyata yang membangunkannya hanyalah kerikil tajam yang menusuk-nusuk sisi tubuhnya.

Zuko masih di sana. Sepertinya saat masih malam ia beberapa kali mencoba mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali, namun hanya berhasil sampai ke mulut gua. Saat itu ia sudah terjaga - dengan mata setengah terbuka, menatap langit yang perlahan semakin terang.

"Biarkan aku melihat matahari," pintanya. "Sekali lagi saja. Tolong."

Tetapi Sokka tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. "Seseorang tetap harus terikat di dalam gua, akan ada pergantian penjaga saat fajar tiba." Ia bangkit dan meraih lengan kurus Zuko.

Zuko melawan, lebih keras daripada yang Sokka pikir Zuko bisa lakukan. Ia membuat Sokka menyeretnya kembali ke dalam gua, inci demi inci, dan ketika Sokka merantainya sekali lagi, suara setengah tercekik yang memilukan terdengar keluar dari tenggorokan Zuko.

Sokka melangkah pergi.

Tadi itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

o0o

Sokka merangkak masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya tanpa disadari orang lain, dan berpura-pura bangun tidur bersama orang-orang lain. Ia berjumpa dengan ayahnya saat sarapan, ayahnya menepuk bahunya dan berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi memancing hari itu. Seperti hari-hari mereka dulu.

Sokka tersenyum dan pura-pura bersemangat, tetapi jauh di dalam hati ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia mencintai ayahnya, ia mencintai rakyatnya. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu pada tahanan tanpa alasan jelas. Dia tahu itu.

Jadi ia bersikap baik dan pergi memancing dengan ayahnya. Berbicara mengenang memori masa lalu. Tertawa. Dan puluhan, ratusan kali ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang tahanan dalam gua. Namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya lagi setiap kali ia hendak membukanya, kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tertahan di suatu tempat di dalam tenggorokannya. Mungkin karena ia hanya tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Atau karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dan saat malam sudah hampir tiba, tak ada kata terucap, dan Sokka menemukan dirinya sekali lagi memenuhi kantungnya dengan makanan. Ia memergoki Tatum menatap sekali dua kali menyebrangi api, pada dirinya - sang kapten memberinya kedipan penuh arti. Seperti mereka bertukar rahasia saja.

Sokka hampir-hampir berteriak keras ketika ia melihat Appa muncul di horizon langit. Aang datang lima hari lebih awal... ini kabar buruk. Tapi pada saat itu Sokka tidak peduli.

o0o

Zuko menatapnya saat Sokka memasuki gua, namun kembali membuang muka. Ia masih punya harga diri... meskipun mungkin hanya harga dirilah yang tinggal tersisa dalam dirinya.

Sokka tidak punya waktu untuk basa-basi. Ia segera menyeberangi gua dan mengalungkan lengannya pada kedua sisi tubuh sang pemuda yang masih dirantai. Posisi yang hampir mirip sebuah pelukan, namun Sokka melakukannya demi tujuan tertentu. Ia harus melaksanakannya dengan diam-diam, untuk itu ia berbisik di telinga sang Pangeran.

"Ada aturan di Tribe kami," bisiknya. "Jika kau menyelamatkan seseorang, maka orang itu berutang budi padamu."

Selama enam puluh detik penuh Zuko terdiam. Lalu, "Di Negeri Api, jika kau menyelamatkan seseorang, maka orang itu terikat kehormatan untuk membayarnya kembali."

Yah, itu terdengar cukup menjanjikan bagi Sokka. Bumerang milik Sokka berkilat - ia menangkap tubuh kurus Zuko saat kakinya melemah. "Kau akan pergi denganku," kata Sokka. "Dan sekarang kau terikat pada kehormatanmu. Kalau kau menyakiti Aang, atau kalau kau bahkan hanya menganggapnya konyol saja, aku akan menggantungmu terbalik di pinggir sadel bison Aang. Itu aturannya. Apa kau sanggup?"

Lengan Zuko gemetar. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

_~Tamat~_

1-Sumpah saya nggak bisa menemukan padanan kata Bahasa Indonesia yang pas buat Stink and Sink ini. Jadilah saya pake bahasa aslinys DX


End file.
